


No Good Deed Unpunished

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several reasons why saving a Espada's life is not a good idea. Ichigo is going to find one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed Unpunished

**No good deed unpunished**

Of all the ways Ichigo had imagined their mission might end, dragging the bloodied and battered arse of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques back to Karakura wasn't one of them.

Apparently Aizen, in spite of being the biggest traitor he had ever met, didn't take kindly to betrayal. It was thanks to sheer luck and Ichigo's psychotic half's intervention that Grimmjow was still alive. Just barely.

And there was still a chance both of them died if he couldn't find the way out of Las Noches before the rest of the arrancar found them.

There it was; his friends were waiting for him next to the open Garganta, Orihime already by their side, ready to go back home.

"Hurry up, Kurosaki!" Ishida shouted, and Ichigo snapped out of it and ran faster.

"What are you doing Ichigo? Leave that Espada in Hueco Mundo!" Renji shouted when he saw him approaching with his cargo.

"I can't," he said, panting.

They crossed to the other side, straight into Urahara's training area and finally Ichigo could sigh relieved.

Believe it or not, they made it.

…

By the time Grimmjow opened his eyes, Ichigo had explained so many times his actions to his friends he was feeling quite annoyed.

Yes, he had saved an Espada, an enemy. Yes he was aware of what he had done. Yes, he was alive only thanks to Grimmjow, as Orihime had confirmed several times, it was the least he could do for him.

Grimmjow took a look around, saw all the shinigami and humans surrounding him and groaned.

"Oh fuck!" he looked from Ichigo to Orihime and Rukia, "don't tell me this idiot here saved me!" Grimmjow dropped on to his back again, covering his eyes with his arm. "I can't believe I turned against Aizen for this shit," he whispered.

…

Ichigo had more than enough time to regret saving Grimmjow in the next few days; the Espada was worse that Kempachi and the rest of his Division together, and avoiding him was getting harder and harder.

He hadn't expected unending gratitude or that Grimmjow had a change of character and turned good, or even sane; but having a bloodthirsty psychopath hounding him for a week would try anyone's patience.

"Fight me, Shinigami."

"Look, Grimmjow, I know you are bored hiding under Urahara's shop, but I have classes to attend," he repeated for the umpteenth time, glaring at the other man.

It was the third time in a week he had to leave his body slumped on top of his desk, trying to get as far as possible from the school under the amused stares of everyone who could see them. If things continued like that, he was going to fail his exams.

"First you can't kill me," Grimmjow said, approaching Ichigo threateningly, "and then you have to intervene and rescue me!" he spat, as if being saved was the worst insult he could imagine. This being Grimmjow, it probably was.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Well, sorry, why don’t you open a Garganta and go back so Ichimaru or that one eyed-freak can finish the work?" he turned to go back, though he already knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

He unsheathed Zangetsu just on time, Grimmjow attacked with all his might and Ichigo was hard pressed to just block him.

"Attack, Shinigami!" Grimmjow snarled and Ichigo was tempted to do just that. Why didn't Grimmjow understand he didn't want to fight for no reason?

"Leave me the fuck alone, Grimmjow!" he pushed the Espada away and retreated. He tried to leave again, and again Grimmjow attacked.

"Not until you fight me!"

Ichigo glared daggers at him, feeling more and more annoyed. "Fuck off, psycho," he said under his breath while he dodged the attack.

_Persistent bugger; do you want me to handle this, King? _

_No, he might like it and I would never see the end of either of you_.

Grimmjow splayed his hand and Ichigo had just the time to release his Bankai and call the hollow forth before he had to deflect a zero. "Are you insane, Grimmjow?" he shouted, attacking immediately and connecting a blow that sent Grimmjow against the wall. The Espada laughed. "Don't answer that, you are insane."

In a second Ichigo was next to Grimmjow, his only idea getting to him before he had the chance to shot another zero, or even worse, release his Zanpakutou.

"Are you angry, Shinigami?" Grimmjow said laughing, and Ichigo felt his blood boiling, "yes, you are. You have good eyes, you are mad. Fight me!" he attacked with his bare hands and Ichigo pushed him against the wall, trying to pin him to it.

"Fuck off Grimmjow!" he said, this time almost a shout.

Grimmjow moved, and Ichigo fearing another attack and knowing his strength would last only a few seconds more, pressed him against the wall and held him there with his body.

He wasn't expecting to find something hard poking him. And he definitely wasn't expecting to hear Grimmjow's low chuckle, "So you do like fighting me, Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at him for a second, not understanding what the other man meant, and then a hand squeezed him and he moaned.

_Oh, fuck!_ Ichigo blushed beet red, realizing he was hard.

He tried to retreat, and Grimmjow's hand sneaked round his wait and crushed them together, "Oh no, Shinigami, if you won't try to kill me, you will have to entertain me in a different way," Grimmjow smiled, and it had teeth in it. Ichigo shuddered.

"Grimmjow," he growled warningly, but his mask choose that very instant to vanish and the Espada leaned forward, and glint of triumph in his eyes.

Not that Ichigo had much basis for comparison, but he was sure that wasn't a kiss. Not technically. He wasn't sure if you were supposed to bite the other person's lip as if trying to make them bleed, or if invading them with your tongue until breathing was almost impossible was the norm; but since things between him and Grimmjow were never normal he decided not to think about and respond.

It wasn't the most comfortable thing kissing someone with bones protuding from his face, but in that precise moment Ichigo couldn't care less. The sooner he was done with it, the better. He grounded his pelvis against Grimmjow's and it sent a thrill down his spine.

_You like it._

_Shut up!_

It was enough dealing with one deranged hollow at a time; two of them was a bit too much.

They parted for breath, and Grimmjow latched onto his neck immediately, his cock pressing and rubbing against Ichigo's harder and faster. The adrenaline of the fight and the feeling of another hard body rubbing against him were combining to send him over the edge faster than he had thought possible, and Ichigo stiffened and came with a cry.

Grimmjow's laugh rumbled against his skin while he kept moving, almost frantically, and then there was a hand slipping into the folds of his clothes, grabbing his arse and pressing him harder against the other man.

"What--?"

He was silenced with another of those brutal kisses, a finger finding his cleft and searching there.

_No way_, he thought, pushing at Grimmjow and breaking the kiss. He hit the wall with a groan and Ichigo could see him shuddering.

"This has been interesting, Shinigami," Grimmjow said after a few seconds, staring at him with a satisfied smile, "next time--"

Ichigo glared at him, already moving to go back to his body and his classes. He hoped it wasn't too late to catch the beginning of the next lesson.

"There won't be a next time, Grimmjow," he spat.

He was on his way back when he heard that crazed laugh again.

"We'll see."

Ichigo scowled, not willing to admit the frisson of excitement that coursed through him.

…


End file.
